


A dilemma

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A látszat néha csal, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boldog végkifejlet, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean és Cas házasok - együtt élnek, Dean és Cas szeretik egymást, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Destiel szösz, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Orális szex említése, Szókimondó fic, Vita - Freeform, Vége jó - minden jó, ember!Cas, ember!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Cas és Dean egy fontos dologról vitatkozik, ami alapjaiban dönthet romba egy kapcsolatot. A vita általában kis dolgokkal kezdődik, és aztán hatalmassá tud dagadni, végül tájfun lehet belőle, ha nem állítják meg. Néha a vita felek kicsit elbeszélnek egymás mellett, vagy épp valamelyikük túl kombinálja a dolgokat, és ha egyikük nem enged, az a kapcsolat végét jelentheti.((Mellesleg ezért is van egy szabály a Winchester családtagok között: soha ne hajtsd álomra a fejed haraggal a szívedben. ❤️Persze ez a történet szempontjából kissé irreleváns, de mégis lényeges, mint alapvető szempont.)) :)





	A dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a fic, már jóval előbb megszületett. Még a Halloween előtt, de amit épp erre az ünnepre írtam, nem lett kész (még mindig írom a végét), ezért ez sem került ki.  
> Most ezt a kis szöszt publikálom addig, amíg a hosszabb Halloweenire kell várni.  
> ((Igaz, kifutottam az október 31-ei határidőből, de azért meg lesz pár nap csúszással.))  
> FONTOS: bár a fic AU-human, vagyis Dean és Cas is emberek, de Cas ex-angyal, és Deannek mindig is angyal marad az ereje nélkül is, ezért én is így nevezem a történetben.

Cas feldúltan érkezik haza. Szeretne a férjével beszélgetni, de nem lehet, mert baseball meccset néz. Bár, ez az angyalt kevésbé zavarja, ha akar valamit Deantől, meg szokta kapni. Ha pedig válaszokat szeretne, akkor pláne.  
Idegesen járkál egy ideig, mert párja megérdemli a kikapcsolódást, de ez most fontos. 

\- Dean, tényleg azt hiszed, hogy az orál szex csak előjáték? Nem számít megcsalásnak? - kérdezi a szívszerelmétől Cas, kissé izgatott hangon, de érezni lehet a remegést a hangjában.

\- Hááát, benne van ugyan a nevében, hogy szex, de szerintem gyakran valóban csak előjáték, és sokak szerint tényleg nem számít félrelépésnek - válaszol nyugodtan a kérdezett, félszemmel még a játékot kísérve figyelemmel, mert az évek során megtanulta, hogy a párjával nem jó vitatkozni. 

\- Értem. Ha szerinted "csak előjáték" - folytatja az angyal, miközben az utolsó két szónál a kezeivel a levegőben mutatta az idézőjeleket -, akkor szerinted nem baj, ha mondjuk Gadréel leszopná a farkam? 

Dean éppen kortyolt volna a söréből, ám a kérdés hallatán, majdnem letüdőzte az italt.

\- Micsodaaaaa? - Már nem is tud a tévére figyelni - Gadréel leszopta a farkad?  
\- Nem, Dean. Ez csak egy feltevés. Ha szerinted a szopás nem megcsalás, akkor én is csinálhatnám neki? 

\- A pokolba is: NEM! Honnan veszed ezeket az őrült ötleteidet? Se ő nem teheti neked, te pedig pláne nem neki! - emeli fel a hangját, és érezni a kezdődő indulatát.  
\- Nem értem, miért vagy felháborodva? Fél perccel még azt mondtad: az orál szex csak előjáték, és nem számít...

\- Tudom, mit mondtam! - vág közbe Dean idegesen - És igenis számít! Nekem baromira rosszul esne! - teszi hozzá, és próbálja magához ölelni a férjét, ám az kicsúszik a karjai közül. 

\- Ó, nem, Dean Winchester! Ilyen könnyen nem úszod meg! Hallottam, mikor a tegnapi buliban Bennyvel erről dumáltatok, mikor elmentem az asztalunktól. 

\- Egy elméleti vita mióta válóok?  
\- Szóval, csak felfújom az egészet?  
\- Úgy érzem, igen.  
\- Jó! Akkor elmegyek! 

A háttérben valaki épp ekkor dörrenve csukta be az ajtót. Ez annyira viccesen jött ki, hogy mindenkinek nevetnie kellett. Dean odalépett a párjához, aki még mindig kipirult arcú, és csillogó szemű volt az átélt szituációs helyzettől, és megcsókolta. Cas pedig engedelmesen olvadt a csókjába. 

\- Na, milyenek voltunk? - Kérdezi mosolyogva Dean.  
\- Élethűek! - feleli Gabriel, magához vonva a fiatalabb Winchestert egy puszira - Őszintén? Én vártam, hogy a babatesóm mikor kever neked le egyet. 

\- Ugyan már! Sosem bántanám Deant! - teszi hozzá kuncogva Castiel - Ámbár lehet, hogy ha tényleg megcsalna, meggyújtanám a farkát...  
\- Drágám, ha megtenném, meg is érdemelném, de hidd el, Bébi Méhecském, sosem tennék ilyet!  
\- Hiszek neked Édes Almás Pitém!

Megcsókolták egymást, mire néhányan fütyültek, és hangoztatták, hogy menjenek szobára. Ők pedig megerősítették, hogy ez a tervük.

Mialatt az újabb színjátszás sora Charliera, és a párjára, Gildára került sor, addig Cas azt súgta Deannek, hogy később azért ki fogja próbálni rajta, azt az ominózus orális szexet, aki ezen kissé beindult, mert pontosan tudta, hogy a férje mennyire szuperlatívusz ebben. 

\--- The End ---

 

10.25. 17:19

 

((Igazából Cas és Dean még mindig egy buliban vannak, és egy szituációs játékban az "Orál szex csalás vagy sem" helyzetet húzták ki eljátszásra.)) :D  
Behúztalak a csőbe? :) Tudom, tudom, tudom. Van egy olyan mondás, hogy aki tíz szóval mond el valamit, amit hárommal is lehetne, az egyéb aljasságokra is képes. :D Én már csak ilyen vagyok! Sorry! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Itt kérek elnézést azoktól, akiket sikerült becsapnom evvel a kis szösszel, bár bevallom: ez sem ilyen akart lenni eredetileg, de így sem rossz. :)  
> Félreértés ne essék: a téma ez volt, csak a kidolgozása lett más. :)
> 
> HA, és amennyiben tetszett ez a kis Destiel szösz, légy oly jó, és használd a kudos ❤️ gombot! Köszi! ❤️


End file.
